Waking Dreams
by udontknowjack1
Summary: A clan of Tenno recruit a new member, just before the start of a campaign of Vengeance against those who wronged them in the past. Rated T for violence, possible strong language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first warframe story in a while, one thing I feel I need to make clear is that this story does not follow the standard warframe lore, Tenno are people, linked with a particular warframe, one per tenno, 'the second dream' is a state that tenno enter in a warframe, where their warframe powers feel like a lucid dream, unlike the second dream we know in game, it's partially because I started writing this before the second dream update, and kept it as is, partially because I prefer writing warframes like this and partially because I had an idea relating to it I wanted to incorporate, if you don't like the changes then don't read, it's your choice, with that said, I hope you enjoy the story.**

Warframe Cryopod Diagnostics running

" _Ugh, what?"_

Analysing warframe and diagnostics

" _Where am i?"_

Warframe identified: Mesa.

" _Mesa… sounds familiar, my suit I think."_

Analysing vital signs: Heart rate:70BPM;stable, Breathing rate:12 breaths a minute; stable, brain activity: resyncing.

" _What?"_

Resync complete

" _It's cold, I can't see out"_

Opening Cryopod

" _Wait!"_

I hit the floor with a thud, I gasped, got shakily to my feet, my vision refocused I found myself in an odd environment, white walls, gold ornate trim, a force stabilized me before I fell over,

"It's ok, you're with your own kind now." A female voice said

"I got ya, try to stand again." A calm male voice reassured me

I tried and slumped again

"Woah, I got ya', c'mon, try again." The male voice tried again

"Hey, she clearly can't! Help her!" a deeper, Irish, male voice said and a different force helped me,

"Hey, you alright there? Can you hear me?" The deeper voice calmly asked

I weakly nodded

"Alright, can you talk?" the voice asked, I saw a black figure with glowing marks across its face, or helmet, I didn't know.

"y…yes."

"Alright, I'm going to help you to the extraction ship, alright?" he said calmly

"O..k, I feel… kinda… d…izzy" I replied weakly before collapsing again

"Hey, she's collapsed, someone help me with her!" the figure called out as he knelt beside me

"I feel… bad…" I whimpered weakly

"I know, some of us do, Cryosleep affects us all differently." The figure replied

"Cryo…sleep?" I gasped

"Yeah, I'll explain later, right now we need to get you to trinity back at the relay."

"Relay? What… are… you… talking about?" I groaned

"I'll explain later just try to stay awake for me, ok?" The figure urged me

"I… can't…" I whimpered before I blacked out

It felt like only 30 seconds since I blacked out before I woke up, I was in a bed, my whole body felt numb, the lights were off and I assumed nobody was in the room, I found myself in a smooth, silken suit that covered most of my body rather than the Mesa suit I was in before which appeared to be in a strange glass cylinder across the dark room with a thin mist pouring over it, next to it was another suit, a circular helmet with a weird horn sticking out of the front that looked like it was wearing a massive winter coat

"Good to see you're awake" A familiar voice said from beside me

I tried to sit up in the bed but fell back down after a dizzy feeling overcame my body, I heard heavy footsteps coming towards me, a figure was approaching, now I could see clearer it seemed to be the same figure that helped me before, he towered over me before crouching down next to my bed to talk to me, I could see his features better, or the features of what I assumed was his suit, the helmet looked like a dragon's head

"How're you feeling?" he asked, his voice deep and calm the glowing lines on his helmet glowed brighter when he spoke, as did the spots on his arms

"Everything hurts, I still feel Dizzy…" I replied

"Trinity will be here soon to look you over again, after the loss of the dojo she's had to switch back to old earth medical analysis equipment, she can manage though even though we lack a medical lab so she has to use… less advanced treatment, should be set up here again soon enough however." The figure said calmly

"What Dojo? And what do you mean again?" I replied, confused

"I'll explain later, but you've been out for 3 days now, I'm Chroma by the way, most of us have forgotten our names so we just use the name of our warframes." Chroma explained

"My warframe was… Mesa, wasn't it?" I asked

"Yeah, it's good to meet you mesa." Chroma replied

"You too Chroma…" I weakly replied

Suddenly there was an energetic knock at the door and Chroma answered it, two figures came in, one shorter female with flowing red hair and bright blue eyes that had a slight glow to them carrying a large messenger bag which was soon slung on the floor next to me and the other taller male figure with short cut black hair and piercing ice blue eyes with a more profound glow carrying a metal box which was dropped near a locker at the foot of my bed

"Oh good, she's awake! How're you feeling sweetie?" The female chirped energetically with a thick Irish as she knelt beside my bed

"Not great…" I replied

"Well, better than yesterday, first I'm going to get introductions out of the way, I assume you're familiar with chroma so I'm Trinity, the medical officer here and that person over there is your combat partner Frost." Trinity said quickly

"nice to meet you finally." Frost calmly said as he reached a hand out to shake my hand, I attempted to shake his hand but failed because I was too weak.

"Man, 200 years in cryo really took its toll here." Frost grimaced as he walked to a locker at the foot of the other bed and got out a strange looking rifle before proceeding to a table and beginning to strip and clean the firearm,

"Right then, I'm going to need to perform a few medical tests on you sweetie to determine if you're fit to go on missions, is that ok?" Trinity asked

"Yeah… but I have to ask, what is Cryosickness?" I asked weakly

"Cryosickness is a state some Tenno experience after coming out of Cryosleep, we've been in there near 200 years, it typically entails weakness of voice and movement, increased heart rate, increase or decrease in appetite and damaged memories, all Tenno typically experience that last one." Trinity explained

"Alright, so, what's first Doc?" I asked jokingly

"Well, first it's good to see you've retained a sense of humor, but anyway first I need to gage how damaged your memories are." Trinity said

"Alright, well, I remember what Tenno are, and the warframes, I remember fighting things, weird things, like robots but really ornate, I also remember us slaughtering people, clad in white."

"ok, you're memory is surprisingly intact, I'm assuming you know your warframe name?" trinity asked

I nodded in response, she smiled brightly and jotted it down on a notepad and began rummaging through her bag

"Right, the next few things I would usually use a medical scanner for, but considering it's still in pieces scattered across separate boxes in a medical lab that isn't finished I'll have to use these old low-tech solutions." Trinity stated

"What do you mean, Low-Tech?" I asked

"Well, I have to use old earth technology to analyse your heart sound and function and when old earth was still a human colony they had to use something called a stethoscope to analyse heart function, not many tenno know this as they were always exposed to high tech medical equipment however in case of a scenario like this tenno with healing powers in their warframes need to know this like me Inaros, equinox and Oberon." Trinity explained as she rummaged through her bag and soon fished out the stethoscope, it was a strange looking device that Trinity plugged into her ears, I was a little unnerved by the odd device and inched away, bringing the blankets up over my chest, Chroma had left the room at this point but Frost noticed my discomfort, stopped what he was doing and came over to me and took my hand, it was really cold.

"Hey, it's ok, to be honest it weirded me out a bit the first time as well, I promise it doesn't hurt, but you have to let her, ok?" he spoke softly and calmly, it really put me at ease,

"Alright." I spoke quietly and lowered my guard

Frost kept hold on my hand whilst trinity placed the end of the device against my chest, she moved it around a small bit before placing it on my stomach, she giggled slightly before noting things down on her notepad and putting the strange device away,

"Well, it seems you feel worse than you actually are, if you tried I bet you could walk now, your heart sounds fine to me and you definitely seem to have your appetite intact" She giggled the last part out

"Right, guess we should get you something to eat." Frost said

"Yeah, thanks trinity" I said, feeling a bit more able.

"Not a problem sweetie, come down to the medlab if you need me, frost will show you that later, have a good day" trinity said energetically as she sauntered back to the medlab,

I tried to stand up, Frost tried to assist me, I ended up getting shakily to my feet, it was only then I realised how tall frost was, he was easily 6'4 towering over me,

"Right, think you can walk down to the mess hall? I'll show you where it is" Frost asked

"Yeah, I think." I said,

"Right, get your frame on but don't bother with the helmet, just type the command in the holo console for the case with your suit in." Frost said as he approached the machine, a holographic display appeared, he typed something in, the suit was drawn behind a panel and the machine opened, a metal screen came down instead of the glass after he entered, a few seconds later he came out clad in his warframe, save for the helmet then walked over to a locker and pulled out a wing like mantle with a flowing cloak draped from it, the cloak had 6 spots on it, 4 arranged in a diamond shape.

"go on, you try, I'll help you if you need." Frost said

I approached the machine, a holo console appeared with commands on it, I pressed the ones that said 'assemble warframe' and 'exclude helmet' and entered the machine, it sealed and energy swept my body, replacing the silken bodysuit with the warframe, except the helmet, I exited and frost nodded at me, we exited the room through the circular door and exited into a corridor, stark white with windows viewing space, I saw small ships zipping by and huge cruisers gliding through the black of space, I followed frost to a large energy field, he passed through it and I followed, also passing through it

"Keeps non-Tenno out of our quarters and Tenno run businesses" Frost explained

I looked around and saw 3 doors, one locked, one had a strange geometric pattern on it and the other had corpus on it

"Why are there corpus here!?" I gasped, remembering battles with them just before the cryosleep

"That's Darvo's shop, he's a corpus renegade, he's a friend, still obsessed with money but doesn't want to kill us." Frost explained

I nodded as frost took me to an elevator, we boarded and descended to the lower level, I recognised two door symbols this time, Conclave and Mission control, the third was unmarked and frost began towards the door, it opened and I quickly figured out it was the mess hall, many tenno of all types gathered to eat, I followed frost over to get my food, frost ordered a meal of Chinese seafood noodles, I settled with Sushi after much deliberation, me and frost soon sat down at a fairly unoccupied table and began to eat, not speaking much before we saw a full warframe sprint across the room, his horned helmet turned back as a much bulkier warframe charged into the room behind him, the smaller one scrabbled to open a vent cover before the bulkier one grabbed him by the leg and began to drag him away

"Apologies for this people, but to be honest this was Loki's fault." The bulky one said dragging the smaller one away

"Oh god help me!" The smaller one yelled, clinging onto the door as the bulky one dragged him out

"Well, looks like rhino is going to break Loki's arms again, or just batter him in general." Frost groaned

"Why?" I asked

"Most likely Loki pranked someone rhino cares about. Again. He never seems to learn no matter how many times Rhino beats the hell out of him and leaves him in the infirmary for a few days, most of the time mirage is the mastermind of the prank but loki executes it." Frost explained

"So it's a regular occurance." I said calmly

"yeah." Frost replied before we went back to eating, soon joined by chroma, without his helmet I could see his features, he had a fairly scarred face with light stubble and short black hair and brown eyes.

"So, how much do you want to bet that Loki gets a bone broken?" chroma asked jokingly, sipping at his coffee

" I'd bet a solid 100,000 credits that he has an arm busted" frost replied

"I'll match that for a leg." Chroma replied as we heard a light thudding from the ceiling

"Is that?" I started

"Rhino with a jat kittag in the sparring arena." Chroma replied

"Jat kittag?" I asked

"Big ass hammer with a jet thruster." Frost explained as a heavy thud hit the floor

I continued to eat my sushi slowly as frost and chroma got their credits ready

Soon a PA announcement came

"Calling Trinity to the sparring arena, casualty has 2 broken arms and several other impact injuries." The voice called out

"Hell yeah!" frost said as Chroma pushed his credits to frost

"thank you!" Frost grinned as he added the credits to his stock.

"Is he gonna be ok?" I asked

"Yeah, rhino never hurts him enough to endanger his life, hence why we bet on it." Chroma replied before getting up and walking off, soon after me and frost finished as well and soon left,

"Guess I should introduce you to everyone." Frost spoke,

"Alright, shall we?" I replied

"Indeed, lets go, I think Equinox and Ember are going to be back soon, let's go to the hangar for their arrival, the deployment ship will drop them off there." Frost said as we entered the concourse of the relay, the statue of rhino stood proud besides the warframe on the front currently spray painting a crude mimicry of makeup onto his face

"God Dammit Mirage!" Rhino yelled

"hey Rhino, don't stop her, it looks good." Frost joked, rhino glared at him

"Yeah, see, listen to frost!" mirage yelled in a cockney British accent

"Shut it mirage!" Rhino yelled

Rhino stormed off as mirage clambered onto the head of the statue and leapt off towards the elevators, frost and I continued towards the hangar

We entered the hangar and as frost had said, the centre platform had an extraction craft dropping off 2 tenno, a warframe with orange patterning and another with a predominantly white style with a single horn, but before my eyes in a flash of energy it switched to black and white warframe with 2 horns and flowing robe like extentions

"Greetings, you must be the new recruit" the horned one said slowly and calmly,

"Yes, I'm Mesa" I replied

"An honour to meet you Mesa, I am Equinox" Equinox said with a small bow

"Oh, are you the new recruit?" the orange one yelled hyperactively

"Uh, Yeah…" I replied

"Ooh its really nice to meet you! I'm ember, what's your name?" Ember said after running towards me,

"I'm mesa Hey, what're you doing?" I yelled as ember grabbed my arm looking curiously at the slinger pistol on the bottom of it

"What's this, a pistol?" she said grabbing it, she attempted to fire then realised

"Where's the trigger, and the hammer?" ember asked, examining the pistol,

I took the pistol from her and fired a shot, slamming my thumb into the back of the bullet with enough force to fire it then slung it back on my arm, Ember looked at the pistol with amazement,

"Wow, that's so cool! I want one!" ember exclaimed,

"Can you fire it though?" I asked

"Well, I don't think so but you could teach me right?" Ember asked with wide eyes

"Nope, sorry kiddo, specialisation of the Mesa warframe." I explained

"Awww." Ember groaned

"anyway, I'll be dealing with my products if you need me, I make natural, Herbal remedies and beverages for those who prefer them, if you ever want one do feel free to come and see me, see you around Mesa." Equinox spoke calmly as she and ember left with equinox calmly and elegantly walking out with ember skipping along beside her energetically, as we walked back from the hangar we heard another Voice

"So, you're the newbie people have been talking about." the female voice called

We looked in the direction of the voice to see a warframe perched on the metal ledge of part of the hangar, she hopped down and removed her helmet, she had fairly short cut blue hair the fringe of which drooped down partially obscuring one of her glowing green eyes and fairly pale skin,

"G'day mate Name's Zephyr, nice to meet ya" Zephyr said as she shook my hand her accent was very Australian

"I'm Mesa, it's nice to meet you too Zephyr." I replied

"Alright Mesa, apparently your first mission is tomorrow after trinity's check-up, you, Frost, me and Hydroid are supposed to be hijacking a Rover full of scavenged corpus resources." Zephyr said

"Huh, How do you know?" I asked

"I've Jerry rigged a system up on my perch that I was just on, feeds comm data to my earpiece, I'm always in the know mate, you ever need to know anything just ask me mate, I'll be more than happy to inform you." Zephyr replied

"Alright then." I replied,

"Maybe you should come meet Hydroid since we're going on a mission tomorrow." Zephyr replied,

"I'm gonna go get ready then, take mesa to meet hydroid then to go get her gear from Vauban please." Frost said calmly,

"Alright, cheers mate, have a good one." Zephyr called after frost before we began towards the elevators

"Hydroid might come off as a bit, abrasive at first but he'll lighten up a bit, trust me, just give him some time ok mate?" Zephyr pre warned me

"Alright." I replied, we entered Zephyr and hydroids room, he was seated on a chair, leaning back resting his feet on the bed, warframe on save for the helmet with a cigar in his mouth sharpening a Nami Solo, AkVasto's strapped to his hips and a Sybaris Rifle on his back, his grey hair and moustache contrasted his blue eyes which had a faint glow, he glanced over at me and spoke in a deep voice with a thick Australian accent

"G'day mate, names Hydroid, you're the new recruit?" Hydroid asked

"Yeah, I'm mesa, It's nice to meet you Hydroid." I said as I outstretched my arm to shake his hand, he glanced at it before sitting up and shaking my hand,

"More polite than the last recruit, good to see" Hydroid said, smiling slightly

"Who was the last recruit?" I asked,

"Ash, tends to keep to himself now, we found him wounded having woken up early from cryosleep, he barely survived, we've tried to tell him he can trust us but he still doesn't trust anyone, word of advice, keep away from him." Hydroid advised

"Seems like good advice." I replied

"Good to hear, so, we're joining you on your first mission, corpus, if you have many mods specialise for impact and electrical damage, it's a hijack so its likely the power cell of the corpus rover will be corrupted when we hack it, I have a large shield so I'll deal with shield power for the rover, you, Zephyr and Frost keep the corpus off of me, it'll be nice and easy." Hydroid explained

"Alright, I have to go get my gear, I'll see you at the dock." I replied

"Take care mate." Hydroid said as he returned to tending his Nami

Zephyr and I started towards the business sector of the tenno quarters, as we entered there I saw a few signs hung near doors, some with simple names some had named businesses like 'The Firecracker' and 'FashionFrame'

"This is the marketplace, most signs are self explanatory but there are a few that aren't which ill tell you about, the Firecracker over there is a Bar run by ember, the only place on the relay that is allowed to sell alcohol, FashionFrame is a store that sells decorative armour and syandanas, SystemShock is a store that sells items that assist with technological warfare, ciphers and software such as viruses and such, Duality is a coffee shop run by Equinox where she sells her herbal drinks and stuff and finally, The Vault is a store that deals in luxury items and decorations including prime parts, noggles and display plates for your area of your quarters, gemstones and other valuable items that can be displayed, rare Orokin relics and void relics containing prime parts, if you keep going past here then you'll get to a place called the Oasis, a leisure centre with a gym, large feature pool designed after an earth coastline, a spa, sauna, pretty much everything to be used when you have your break day after missions, the schedule usually is do a mission one day and a break day the day after, it keeps Tenno rested and refreshed to ensure we're always fighting at peak performance, there are also Medidation Gardens and sparring arena as well as agility training rooms, everything to keep you at peak performance." Zephyr explained as she took me towards the armoury

"Seems like a nice enough place, at least when compared to everywhere else, I appreciate this clan taking me in." I said smiling at zephyr, she smiled back as we entered the armoury,

We entered the armoury, racks of weapons lined the walls, categorised into faction, grineer, corpus and Tenno, infested weapons were locked in an airtight container, being tended by mechanical arms, Vauban was at the back in his full armour, he noticed us entering and straightened his posture, I began to browse the racks of armaments, taking hydroid's suggestions into account, I grabbed a tigris double barrel shotgun, a lex heavy pistol and a pair of Kronen Tonfa, I took the guns to the counter and readied to pay before Vauban stopped me,

"you the newbie?" he asked, his voice muffled by his helmet

I nodded,

"your purchase is free for today." He replied, handing me a large case to put the weapons in, I took it and said my goodbyes to Zephyr and headed back towards my quarters,

Upon arriving I found frost sharpening a large golden scythe, Reaper prime I think, he looked to me and nodded before going back to his work, I took my equipment to my bench and set them into their wall rack before heading back out

"Where you going?" Frost asked,

"To go meet other people, must be some at the Firecracker, at least I think that's what the bar is called." I replied,

"You're gonna need someone there your first time, maybe go find Chroma or Zephyr, Hydroid maybe." Frost replied again

"Alright." I groaned as I left,

I began towards the firecracker, I bumped into chroma along the way,

"So, why would frost want someone with me, it can't be so bad." I asked

"Ash, he has his… Moments, he wants to be the last tenno we rescued, usually hangs about in the firecracker." Chroma replied ambiguously, the inside of the bar was styled like an old style bar, wooden walls and floors and old chairs and tables, I approached the bar to find who I could only assume was ember standing with a taller man with a top hat and another woman who was slightly shorter but seemed more mature, as we sat down at the bar, the loud chatter of the bar continued, the shorter woman came over,

"Hey, you're the newbie right? I'm Valkyr, it's nice to meet you!" she said cheerily

"Hi Valkyr, I'm Mesa, nice to meet you too." I replied,

"Hey newbie, first drink's on the house." Ember called over to me, I nodded back in thanks,

"so, what can I get you two?" Valkyr asked

"I'll take my usual, and possibly something softer for you?" Chroma asked

"Whiskey on the rocks." I cut in, overruling Chroma's suggestion

Valkyr nodded and got to work on our drinks,

"Pinned you as one for something softer like wine or something." Chroma said, surprised

"Yeah right." I replied jokingly as valkyr brought our drinks over, a small glass of whiskey with ice and a Beer for Chroma, I looked around the bar, I saw Hydroid with Zephyr enter the bar, the soft chatter of Tenno all around, I saw another Tenno, a young woman with strange shoulder protrusions on her warframe, she sat alone, another tenno was arm wrestling Rhino, both taking care not to knock their drinks over, while mirage snuck up behind Rhino to sabotage him, and in the corner a strange Tenno sat alone in a cloud of ash like smoke, coming from his warframe's arm, he glanced a piercing stare at me, I shivered and approached the woman on her own, taking my drink with me as hydroid and Zephyr began to converse with Chroma

"Hey." I said as I approached the strange Tenno

"Um… Hi... Sorry, I'm not that good with people…" The Tenno said as she seemed to sink back into her chair, edging away

"ok, well let's start with introductions then, I'm Mesa, I only got here recently." I said to the tenno

"I'm… I'm Saryn… It's nice to meet you… I guess…" Saryn replied nervously

"Hey, if you're not good with people, why are you here? Seems like it'd be hell, just asking." I replied

"Drink's good, and my friend Banshee comes here a lot. I just talk to her usually." Saryn replied

I was about to reply when I heard the whine of a blade, the conversation stopper, the tenno in smoke had gotten up, he began towards me, saryn sank back into her seat, shaking slightly, Chroma had a hand on his pistol, as did hydroid, the tenno arm wrestling Rhino deployed gauntlets as the smoky tenno walked toward me, his eyes seemed to be piercing,

"Fresh Meat eh?" the tenno said

"Y-yeah…" I replied shakily, chroma drew his pistol, ready to fire, as did hydroid

"It's been a while since new blood was here." The tenno replied, he had a dagger in his hand, he began to circle me,

"It has?..." I replied nervously

"Yeah… I was the last one." He said, his voice growing more malevolent,

"Oh…" I replied

"Yeah, they must be replacing me!" his rage blew up in an instant and at that point I found a dagger pressed to my throat, the sound of guns cocking filled the Bar, Hydroid, Chroma, Ember and Valkyr had a Vasto, Vaykor Marelock, Hek and standard Marelock, respectively, pointed at the tenno, he looked around, I took the opportunity and ducked back, drawing one of my regulators and pointing it at the tenno as well

"Ash. Stand. Down. Now." Chroma growled,

"Back off!" I saw frost come in, Latron pointed at Ash, Frost put himself between me and Ash

"You people." Ash growled as he exited the bar

He turned to me as he left, smirking, then tossed a hikou at me, the bladed star spun in the air, flipping from vertical to horizontal before stabbing into the bottom of my abdomen, just above my hip, I yelped and collapsed to the floor as the blade stabbed into me, I saw Saryn, hands clasped over her mouth as to stifle a scream, Frost and Chroma fired their Guns in retaliation as saryn crouched to help me,

"Saryn, help her, Chroma with me, we're going after Ash, shoot to wound, he's off to the brig." Frost barked as he loaded a fresh magazine into his Latron, Chroma did the same with his Vaykor Marelock,

My heart was racing, I could feel the cold steel of the throwing star embedded deep in my flesh, stabbing muscle and blood vessels as I breathed, I began to panic, I could see blood dripping from the single point of the star that was visible from the wound, the star was embedded up to the centre, I felt Saryn help me up, I looked around, it was silent, hydroid loaded his Sybaris and joined the chase for Ash, Zephyr did the same with her Tiberon, they both left and went down to the concourse where ash was in the centre, at least, that was what I heard from the PA system as Saryn helped me to the medbay, I thought that the main problem was shock, as it was an attack by a fellow tenno, in hindsight the wound wasn't all that bad, as we entered trinity and one other male ran over, helping me to a table to attempt a removal of the star, I saw trinity preparing a syringe as the male prepared to extract the star from my gut, I felt the tiny prick of the syringe, a little spark in a fire of pain, the pain faded as what I assumed was genral anesthetic, I saw the male use a pair of medical tongs to swiftly remove the smooth sided throwing star from me as trinity stitched the small wound shut, I was still in shock, breathing ragged and fast, heart rate uncontrollable, trinity came up to me, saying something I couldn't hear, muffled, unclear,

"Hey… sweetie, I need you to try and slow your breathing." Trinity said, muffled but audible,

I tried to slow my breathing, but I was still breathing in ragged gasps, I felt helpless, out of control,

"sweetie, I need you to listen to me, follow my breathing, ok?" Trinity said and began breathing slowly,

She breathed in and out, visibly and audibly in for 3 seconds, out for 3, in, out, in, out, I followed as best I could, my breathing slowly returned to normal, I felt trinity had a finger pressed to my wrist, she kept glancing at a watch, then to me, then my wrist, then the watch, me, wrist, watch, me, wrist, watch, over and over until she was happy with my heart rate,

"You feeling better now, Sweetie?" Trinity asked

I nodded slowly, sitting up slowly, then attempting to stand

I overheard trinity and the male talking

"Oberon, I'm not sure that mission tomorrow for her is the best idea." Trinity whispered

"It'll be fine, we just need to be ready to go at a moments notice, if something goes wrong, we help her, ok?" Oberon replied

"Alright then." Trinity replied to Oberon, then looking at me,

"Keep an eye on that wound for me, come back if it gets worse." Trinity instructed as I left, I went back to my room and grabbed my Lex, and went hunting for Ash, I went to the Concourse of the relay to find ash backed up to the locked hangar door, Frost, Chroma, Hydroid and Zephyr were aiming at him from the door, I saw a blurry shadow type figure, it looked like they were wearing a hood, Ash clearly didn't notice them nook a strange arrow onto the bow and fire, it hit ash and produced a pulse that incapacitated him,

"Go, get him restrained, get the cuffs and the nullifier brace on him! Now!" Frost said as he, Chroma, Zephyr and Hydroid rushed to the dazed ash, pinning him face down to the floor, Hydroid Handcuffed Ash while Zephyr secured the Nullifier Brace around his neck, it activated and nullified his warframe and tenno abilities, he was dragged to his feet and escorted away By Frost while Chroma kept the Vaykor Marelock trained to Ash's Head, I didn't bother to follow, instead I went back to the firecracker to collect the regulator I dropped when the hikou hit me, when I entered a dark haired tenno, fairly tall approached me

"You alright?" He said in a deep Russian accent,

"A little better." I replied

"Good to hear _Tovarich_ , Do you want another Drink? Your one was spilled during the scuffle with Ash." The tenno replied

"Yes, I'll pay." I replied to him

"Nah, it's on me. Hey Ember! I'll take my usual and get her another, it's on me, _Da_?" he called to ember

"Sure thing Atlas!" Ember called back.

"Thanks Atlas. The name's Mesa by the way."

"It's good to meet you Mesa." Atlas replied as I went to my dropped regulator, the blood was still on the floor, several small dribbles of blood on the floor, I groaned as I bent down to collect it, someone got it for me

"Here. Let me." She said, a British accent ringing in my eats now

"T-Thanks." I replied as the smaller tenno handed me the pistol, I swiftly returned it to the holster on my arm then looked at the tenno, she had long, dyed bright green hair, the straight locks flowing to just below her shoulders, her green eyes had a bright glow to them and she was wearing a strange headset, it looked like something out of an Anime of old earth, black with cartoonish cat ears with speaker insignias on them the side had screens that reacted as either of us spoke with bars reacting to the sound and having a base rythym to them that I assumed was music playing through the headset,

"I'm Banshee, Saryn told me you were hurt, are you feeling ok now?" Banshee asked, a hint of concern in her voice

"Im feeling ok now. Thanks. Also, can I ask,, what's with the headset, it seems like it'd be hard for you to hear me, but you can hear me fine, how?" I asked

"Well, Cryosleep and the void exposure to make us tenno gave me hearing that is extremely sensitive, if I took these off here, it'd hurt, but the headset's ears filter out all but what I want to hear, and I can ajust them by thinking, to hear a quiet version of everything to filtering out all noise and even pick up really quiet noises." Banshee explained

"What do you mean quiet noises?" I asked

"Well, not that you'd be able to tell when I was, I could make it sensitive enough to hear everything going on inside you, your heartbeat, breathing, stomach, everything, I don't generally, because if I did, if the person I was focussing on spoke, it'd be really loud compared to it and hurt my ears, that and I'm afraid people would find it weird if they found out." Banshee explained,

"Those things are cool, I like how it looks too." I said to banshee

"You do? Thanks. I designed them myself, Inaros helped me build them.

"Not at all, also, sorry to ask, but why put that sort of feature in if you think it's weird?" I asked

"Well, my combat partner, Titania used to let me listen to her heart, it made me feel better during the day when I didn't have my headset to protect my ears, but sometimes it'd be a bad idea as she had things to do, so that let me do it while not having to cling to her the entire time, so it made it easier." Banshee said, looking away

"Hey, it's ok, I understand, I know we've only just met, but if you need, then I can fill in for titania on occasion, I don't find it weird." I said, immediately banshee's face lit up

"Really? Thank you so much!" Banshee said with enthusiasm, I smiled at her excitement,

"I'm with frost, come see me if you need me, it's getting late, I should likely get going soon, still need to set up for a mission I have tomorrow, since I have a free day afterwards, do you want to do something? I need to get to know people anyway, sound good?" I asked

"Yeah, we could go to Oasis, or somewhere like that." Banshee said,

"Sounds good, I'd need to get a swimsuit though, my belongings here currently are restricted to weapons and a silk undersuit for my warframe, maybe you could help me pick my swimsuit?" I asked

"Yeah, sure." Banshee said, smiling,

"Thanks, it should be fun." I said, smiling

"Yeah, I'm sure it will, should we invite saryn too?" Banshee said

"if you want, we could invite Hydroid Zephyr and Frost." I said

"They your friends?" Banshee asked

"Yeah, I also figured they'd need a break after the mission we're going on tomorrow, corpus hijack."

"Be careful Mesa, Hijacks are hard, besides, I won't be able to hear your heartbeat if you don't come back." Banshee said shakily

"I will come back, Don't worry." I said as ember sauntered over, carrying my whiskey, I nodded towards Atlas in thanks and turned to greet ember

"Here ya Go, enjoy." She chirped happily before sauntering back to the bar

" Whiskey, didn't pin you as that type mesa." Banshee said,

"Yeah, you're the second one who hasn't, Chroma pinned me as the wine drinking type." I replied as Frost, Chroma, Hyroid and Zephyr re-entered the bar

"You sure you're still up for the mission tomorrow?" Hydroid said calmly,

"Yeah. I'm good." I replied

"Good." Hydroid replied, going to get a drink with Chroma, Frost and Zephyr.

"Hey, I got you a little something, sort of like a welcoming gift, most tenno don't get these until a little while after awakening." Zephyr said handing me a cube like device, it soon whirred to life and looked at me, beeping and chirping before floating to my shoulder,

"A sentinel?" I asked

"Mhm, Dethcube to be precise, it fits with your whole run and gun thing with Mesa, at least I thought that." Zephyr said,

"Thank you, I really like it" I said, looking as Dethcube looked around,

We stayed drinking until about 22:00 earth time, when we were advised to return to our dorms and prep for the mission, with tenno being able to tolerate much higher levels of alcohol we weren't nearly drunk, when entering frost and I removed our warframes, modding our gear. the box frost dropped at my locker this morning was mods. I modded for upgraded slash on my tigris with some shock, then switching to Magnetic to disrupt shields, modding the Kronen for the same, I upgraded impact on my lex. The mods were still on my warframe from when I went into Cryosleep, efficiency, health, shield, power strength and range. I nodded and went to the bathroom to look closer at the wound from ash, I looked in the mirror and finally got a good look at myself, long, disheveled hair, dyed purple, glowing green eyes, pale-ish skin tone, fairly soft features.

I decided I needed a shower, I informed frost of this so he didn't enter the bathroom, I gently unzipped the Silken suit taking care not to agitate the wound, at least until tomorrow, I opened the suit down to my waist and looked at the wound in the mirror, red raw skin surrounded the stitched slash on my gut.

Continuing to peel the suit from my body a container opened up when I removed the suit completely, I placed it in there, the container closed, a light blinked twice then the container opened again with the suit freshened up and warm, I placed the suit back in the container and it kept the suit warm. i clambered into the cylindrical shower tube, a small console appeared displaying a temperature and intensity sliders, I turned the water up to a reasonable intensity and heated the water to a temperature of 25 Celsius, the warm water poured over me, I sighed, it was the best feeling, having been in cryosleep so long it felt really nice to have the warm water cascading over my skin, soon a panel in the wall opened up to display different soap scents, I used lemon shampoo to begin scrubbing my hair, easing the tightly wound knots in my hair out, I soon scrubbed them out, repeated the process, then shut the water off, I'd have a better shower next time, the environment system dried the air out in the shower tube then used blasts of heat to dry my skin to a reasonable moisture, then I exited the shower, gathering my suit I slipped it back on, the now warm silk felt nice against my skin after the airblasts and re-entered the room, my hair now falling against my shoulders and spreading out into a curtain across my back, Frost nodded in my direction a slight smile on his face, I smiled back as I made my way to the bed on my side of the room, slumping into my bed I settled beneath the sheets, exhausted, resting my hands on my chest, the smooth surface of the silken suit and the soft, slow tapping of my heart making a soothing feeling against my hands, I closed my eyes, willing myself to sleep, the only sound in the room being the whine of the sharpening stone against Frost's reaper prime, slowly, I sank into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry for the large gap between chapters, had some real world concerns to deal with, coursework, Family stuff, all that jazz, so this has been in the works whenever i've had the time, but anyway, i hope you enjoy!**

My sleep was troubled, what with the Cryosickness this morning, Ash, The wound, I didn't sleep well, I darted awake at 2:25 AM Earth time, nearly 8 hours early for the mission, giving up on sleep, I clambered out of bed, seeing frost sleeping peacefully across the room in the dim light of the room, I decided to go for a walk, walking over to the pod containing my warframe, I repeated the instruction from yesterday, I donned most of my warframe, getting used to the feel of my Warframe again, I tried to get out as quietly as I could as not to disturb frost, I wanted to go for a walk around the Tenno only section of the relay, walking past the door to Oasis I saw the door to one of the Meditation Gardens, I entered and saw a massive garden, at least 25 meters by 25 meters, mostly water with stones forming a pathway to islands filled with vegetation scattered in the pools, I saw Banshee meditating as I entered, she twitched as the door opened, opening her eyes and looking at me, she had her headset off, she scrabbled to put it on as I entered, I waited, as to be polite, I didn't want to hurt her hearing, she stood up after replacing her headset and walked over to me,

"Mesa? Why're you up so early, how come?" Banshee asked sounding concerned

"Can't sleep, thought I'd have a walk, I could say the same for you." I replied,

"I always have trouble sleeping, I usually have a wander around if I can't sleep." She replied quietly,

"Oh, I see, well, you picked a nice enough place to come and sit, it's really nice here." I said calmingly

"Yeah, I like it at night because it's quiet, I can take my headset off, or if I do keep it on it can just take in normal noise and it doesn't have to focus, it's nice." Banshee said

"I'll bet, you got a mission today?" I asked Banshee

"Yeah, Corpus spy, Europa" Banshee replied

"Well, I suppose that frees up tomorrow for meeting up for the day." I replied

"Yeah, I suppose it does, and tonight."

"Fair point, and now to be fair, but nothing's open really." I said

"Yeah. Besides here." Banshee, replied,

"We could just hang around here for a while, if you want?" I questioned

"Yeah, that'd be nice." She replied quietly

"Alright, what island should we go to?" I asked,

"I like that one over there, with the Bamboo on the edge." Banshee replied, pointing to an island on the edge of the room, mostly obscured by Bamboo, we walked across the stone walkways to the island, stepping onto the soil island, vegetation covering most of it, it had a small, bronze Chinese dragon on the edge of it, by the Bamboo and a small incense burner on the other side near the water, emitting a soothing fragrance that blocked out the sterile air of the Relay, banshee and I sat down on this little chunk of land, backs resting against the garden wall

"How long has this clan been in the relay? I recall Chroma saying about how you used to have a Dojo." I asked Banshee,

"I. don't really want to talk about it." Banshee replied

"Sorry." I said slowly, I felt bad for making her upset,

"It's ok. You didn't know." Banshee replied quietly,

"If it'd make you feel better, do you want to hear my heartbeat, its quiet enough here, right?" I asked

"If you don't mind, that'd be nice." Banshee replied,

"It's not a problem, although, could you rest your hand on my shoulder or something when you're headset is turned up, so I don't talk and deafen you." I said

"Well, if you whisper then that'd just sound like talking I think." Banshee replied

"Alright, sure, do what you need to do Banshee." I said

Thank you." Banshee replied,

Banshee edged closer to me, leaning against my shoulder slumped lower slightly, her headset glowed brighter, and I could see the bars on her headset reacting to my heartbeat and all the other internal sounds,

"How's it sound banshee?" I whispered in the quietest voice I could muster

"Really nice, kind of fast though." Banshee replied

I smiled, I tried to think of ways to slow my heartbeat, I began taking deeper breaths, and I felt my heart slow,

"Are you trying to slow it down?" Banshee asked

"Yeah, didn't think you liked it." I replied

"No, I do, everyone's sounds different, yours is just a little fast, that's all, don't try to slow it down." Banshee said quickly,

"Oh sorry, didn't know, I've never heard anyone's heartbeat before." I replied quietly,

"Not many people have, it's a really nice sound, and do you want to hear mine? You can if you want." Banshee replied

"Maybe another time, just listen for now." I said quietly,

"Hey I have an idea. Do you know what the Simulacrum is?"

"No?" I replied

"The simulacrum is a computer program made by cephalon Simaris, that tenno can enter to fight scanned enemies, I'm good friends with the Cephalon so I have a unique Simulacrum that can summon an infinite number of enemies for endless combat with no exhaustion to the tenno bodies, so we can go on the mission after, may as well get some training in, no?" Banshee said,

"Sounds fun, let me go get my guns." I said

"No need, simaris can generate them in there." Banshee said

"Alright, shall we?" I replied,

I saw the bars on the screens on banshee's headset return to normal, she got up and nodded, I was up too and we set off, it was on the top flow, we entered to find the orange cephalon staring at us

"Ah, Banshee, it is good to see you again." The large AI said in a booming voice

"You too simaris, do you think you can load both of us into my simulacrum?" Banshee asked

"Not a problem." The AI replied

The console for the simulacrum flickered to an ornate green shape, banshee and I approached and were loaded in.

The simulacrum was large, and empty, we walked to the console activating it and preparing to summon a corpus onslaught.

I loaded my Tigris as Banshee readied her Afuris, the corpus came from all sides, simulated crewmen, MOA and Ospreys all came at us, I fired my tigris into the crowd, snapping the barrel open and loading in fresh shells, snapping it shut again I unleashed the next two rounds of fury, ripping crewmen in half and leaving them dismembered on the floor due to the slash damage in the Tigris, I fired both shells into a tech, it ripped his arms off and tore his torso in two, leaving his eviscerated lower body at my feet, I reloaded, jumped over a pack of MOA that Banshee gunned down with her Furis, I dived at a Crewman, Kronen in hand, swinging them as I landed, shearing him in two like he was cut by a pair of scissors, I spun with the tonfa extended, gracefully slicing through flesh and robotics, I heard a bang and saw banshee activating sonic boom, showering the area in green sparks afterwards, I activated ballistic battery, drawing my Lex I fired into a pack of moa, killing 7 of them with it then activating ballistic battery again now it was charged blowing a Tech's head off his shoulders I then dived into the middle of the Simulacrum where Banshee was firing her Paris Prime into the crowds of corpus, I activated peacemaker, wielding the Regulators properly, i pointed from side to side, gunning down corpus left and right, the fight continued for several hours until the clones stopped coming

"Simaris?" Banshee asked

"Someone has asked to speak with you." Simaris replied

"Mesa?" Frost's voice boomed out.

"Frost, why are you up this early?" I asked

"Its 5:30 Earth time, 3 hours until we depart, might want to get something to eat, I still need to see someone, and I'll meet you in the mess hall." Frost replied

"Damn that went by fast, you wanna get food?" I asked Banshee

"Yeah, sure." Banshee replied

We exited the simulacrum, Banshee's stomach gave a low growl

"Guess it was a good idea to get food. I'm really hungry." Banshee sighed

"I can tell, didn't need a fancy headset to figure that out." I giggled, Banshee let out a small chuckle as we made our way to the Mess hall, the best food was served here, recreating older dishes as well as ones from Corpus and Grineer mess halls, all cooked to the finest quality for the Tenno, personally I preferred older dishes, particularly in the mornings, a country on old earth had a well-known meal eaten in the mornings, most people called it a cooked breakfast, or a Full English breakfast, no matter what it was called I was really fond of it, besides the mushrooms, I ordered that whereas Banshee ordered a Breakfast muffin, I was rather concerned, the other tenno was unnaturally tiny for a tenno anyway

"Banshee, are you sure that's enough, I mean, we tenno need a lot of energy, I'm not trinity but I don't know if it's enough." I said, taking a slice from my bacon

"I'm sure it's fine." Banshee said, taking tiny bites from her muffin, I saw trinity enter, spot me and walk over to me

"Hey, How's the wound doing?" She asked

"Little painful still, not too bad though." I replied, running my hand over the ragged wound,

"Good, here, if it hurts more use the syringe in this box around the area of the wound, it should dull the pain." Trinity said, I nodded in thanks before turning back to banshee, she had slowed down on eating her muffin, she hadn't even finished half of it before I finished my larger meal, sipping at the coffee that came with it, I waited for Banshee, not wanting to leave her alone,

"Are you sure that muffin is enough." I asked again

"Yeah." She said having finally finished it 25 minutes after I had, we sat in the mess hall, sipping at coffee and talking until it came time to leave, I made a mental note to talk to trinity about my observations in terms of Banshee's diet and unusually thin stature, the PA system rang out loudly

"Hijack team to the briefing room please."

"I have to go, see you Banshee." I say, waving as I left, I grabbed my gear and entered the briefing room to see, Frost, Hydroid and Zephyr kitted out, the briefing AI came on to inform us of mission changes

"Tenno. The corpus are using a Rover without automatic control, meaning on top of shield power, the rover will need someone inside it to manipulate the controls, I would recommend whoever is powering the Rover to also Drive it, on top of this there is currently a large blizzard over the mission site, in confined areas can be used to avoid the effect of the blizzard but most of the rover route is not confined and has access for the blizzard to shower the area in snow, this will reduce visibility and shields, furthermore the ice holding some cliffs up is unstable, so be ready to halt the rover if the ice seems likely to collapse on you." The AI explained.

"Right, to the hangar people." Frost ordered,

We began to the hangar, seeing other tenno cells about to go and attack the planet too, I saw Banshee's spy squad, Her, a tenno I assumed to be titania, Mirage and a hooded figure holding a bow, Rhino, Saryn, Valkyr and the Tenno in a top hat made another cell, and Equinox, Ember, Chroma and a Tenno who looked like an ancient Earth Mummy from a strange desert people made the final cell, a single large transport shuttle was hovering above the dock, a large ladder hanging from it, we all entered the large liset and the ladder was retracted and the shuttle roared to life, taking a seat with my cell, I felt the shuttle rattle as we flew, it was a wordless 10 minutes, a tense silence filled the shuttle until the familiar roar of atmosphere re-entry filled the shuttle, Banshee's cell was first, a red light appeared above them and the door opened, the blizzard flowing in, Banshee's cell unstrrapped from their seats and sprinted to the exit, weapons ready and leapt out, the door closed and the shuttle roared to life again, it was 30 seconds before the next drop, it was Chroma's cell, he nodded at me as he approached the exit, leaping out with his cell as the cold winds blew in, I grew anxious, I had injected the medicine before leaving so it wasn't the wound, probably just because it was my first mission since awakening, Rhino's cell was next, I then knew I would be last, the shuttle rattled to a halt, the door opened, my light came on, I got up, pulled out my lex and jumped, I landed, bending my knees, I landed on unstable ice and snow, slipping, I fell down the small, wreckage covered hill smacking into it a few times, landing on my side in the snow, resting against the ice, I scrabbled to my feet, Zephyr made the same mistake, landing with a lighter thump due to her oxium suit, hydroid slid down on a metal panel and Frost slid down the hill, I got to my feet quickly, lex pointed into the snowy wind, zephyr was to her feet in no time too, we walked toward the point our map was leading us, ready to fire, we saw the smashed ship corridor and entered, picking up the pace now we were in the torn metal, with the snow no longer blocking our view frost dived forward, catching a Detron crewman unawares and cleaving him in two with the reaper prime, hydroid threw his sklya dagger into the neck of another crewman then used his Nami to slice the crewman's head off, zephyr used the Glaive like a buzzsaw ripping apart the neck of an elite crewman, unfortunately a MOA spotted us and started making mechanical chirps and whistles to inform the rest of the corpus that we were around, Frost fired first, silencing the MOA with his latron, I activated ballistic battery and began to charge it with my Lex, hydroid and zephyr used their burst rifles to gun down crewmen, Hydroid with his Sybaris, Zephyr with her Tiberon, ripping apart crewmen, after fighting through the ice tunnels beneath the ship we entered the rover hangar,

"Hydroid, get the rover ready, Zephyr, get ready to open the door, Mesa, ready at the door!" Frost bellowed, hydroid entered the rover, I was at the door, frost joined me, I readied ballistic battery's shot into my Tigris,

A klaxon sounded

The shutter rose

A bursa was waiting, it grappled me with its harpoon and dragged me to the side as the rover exited, the blizzard still battering us, I got free of the line and the bursa slammed, kicking my charged tigris away, I drew my lex and emptied the magazine into the bursa, it hit the shield and did nothing to the massive machine, finally I drew my kronen, front flipping over the bursa, driving the tonfa into the back of the machine, sparks flew and the machine stopped flailing, sprinting back into the hangar I recovered my tigris, still glowing with the charged shot, I sprinted after the rover to find it being slowed by the constant barrage of wind, Zephyr and frost were perched on top of the rover, I joined them, my legs hanging over the edge, I didn't see what was so hard about these missions,

"Corpus can't come out, suits aren't insulated enough." Frost said

I grinned, this mission was going to be easy besides the crippling cold, we sat on the rover for about 5 minutes, entering an area of crashed ship, corpus were waiting, they opened fire, we returned fire quickly, riddling the corpus with bullets, this continued until we went back to the blizzard,

"Hey, Navigation on this thing says that's the last corpus, no more wreckage the rest of the way, come inside, stay out of the cold, get in here." Hydroid said with the door now open, we all entered I went to the drivers window with hydroid as frost and Zephyr closed the door, the rover trundled through the blizzard to the end of the track and exited the rover as the shuttle flew and then hovered adjacent to the landing pad, opening the door we all entered as the tractor beam attracted the rover, we took our seats as the shuttle engines bellowed into life, I saw banshee's cell across from me, banshee was slumped over in her seat, the hooded figure had her quiver in her hands, counting intact arrows and tossing broken ones onto the floor, mirage grabbed two syringes from the wall, injecting one into a gash on her right leg, handing the other to Titania who slowly administered it to Banshee

"What happened?" I asked the hooded figure

"Raptor, we're being redirected on an assassination mission, they're mixing the cells, me, you, Chroma and Saryn are being deployed for a mission to destroy the Raptor plant here, they've been popping up all over, the missions, it was a setup, name's Ivara by the way." Ivara explained

We settled at the next pickup point, Rhino's squad hobbled in, Valkyr and Rhino were battered,

"Why did you do that Valkyr, look at you!" Saryn said, Valkyr was battered, burnt, part of her helmet had been blown off, the eyepiece on her helmet was damaged too,

"It would've hurt you more than me, believe me." Valkyr chuckled, clutching her abdomen,

Rhino and Valkyr were placed in their seats and harnessed in before Saryn and Limbo sat down next to them, we moved on and collected the next cell, the mummy tenno was assisting equinox who had the weaponised end of a broken lecta embedded in her leg, Plasma fire came into the craft, Me and Saryn got up to hold them off as the rest of the squad entered, Chroma was carrying Ember, she was in a bad way, unconscious, faceplate of the helmet blown away, blood splatters across her torso and deep gashes and burn marks across her small frame, chroma was covered in dried blood, both his own and ember's blood, the shuttle roared to life early as ember was placed in her seat, harnessed in while me and chroma stayed standing, Ivara and Saryn with us

"Say, I never got your name Rookie." Ivara said as we approached the door,

"It's Mesa" I replied, loading my lex

"Right, Raptor, blast the units, drop the cores down the gravity lifts, simple as, and we know they're here this time, this factory is producing raptor RX and RV units, prepare for barrages and laser storms." Chroma explained as the shuttle cruised to the location,

"This is the closest I can get you, bit of a drop, then there's a service door that leads to the side corridor of the gravity lift area, good luck tenno" the pilot radioed us,

"Copy, see you on the other side." Chroma said as we leapt out, approaching the door

"Locked, Ivara, try the console." Chroma ordered

"You got it." Ivara replied, the console buzzed in response to her hack attempts,

"Nah, thing's fried, power cut to the door, we need brute force, and some leverage." Ivara said jamming her Karyst dagger into the slot between the two halves of the door, prying it a bit,

"All you chroma." Ivara said as chroma grabbed the top half of the service door, beginning to pull it open, Saryn and I grabbed it too, forcing the door open, clambering through as it slammed behind us when we dropped it.

"All good, lets go." I said, we darted into the room, raptor RX turned to face us, a barrage of explosives hit the deck,

"Back In the corridor!" I yelled as we retreated, the blasts ripped the walkway at our door off the wall

Leaping onto the factory floor with saryn we began to fire at the wings of the giant osprey, plasma bolts rained from its gun, we backflipped out of the way and continued firing, me with the lex, Saryn with the Tysis, one of it's engines cut out and it fell to the floor, chattering mechanically as RT deployed too, I grabbed the downed raptor, using my kronen to shut the other engine down, heaved it to a lift and blasted the core out with my tigris, kicking the core and wreck into the lift then taking cover as the blast sent shrapnel and wreckage in all directions, alarms sounded and fire licked at the edges of the destroyed lift, Raptor RT hit me with its barrage of lasers that scattered to all of us, my shield took the brunt of it but I soon found myself caught unawares by a Drover Bursa, slamming me back into the firing line, Chroma leapt onto RT before it could fire a barrage, bashing it with the magistar as I wrestled with the Bursa, my lex locked between its armour plates, activating shatter shield to block the plasma, I frontflipped over the bursa, landing two hits on its console, it staggered and I slid over to it, throwing it from its feet and firing the rest of my magazine into the console, it shut down and I saw a faded figure hack it, I recognised it as Ivara,

"Like the trick then Newbie? I'll have to teach you how to hack." Ivara chuckled down the radio

"Little help!?" Chroma yelled down the radio as the raptor span wildly to get him off, he dropped his Magistar, it hit me square on the head, it knocked me off balance, I got to my feet, grabbing the heavy mace and bullet jumping to the Raptor, slamming the mace Into the head of the raptor, passing the mace handle to Chroma before drawing Kronen and slashing the raptor's face, it screeched and backed away, Chrome landed the final blow with the magistar and tossed the core into the second lift, it detonated before we could get away, showering us in red hot shrapnel, I felt a stab in my leg, followed by a slash then another stab into my arm, I ignored it as a corpus transport cruised in carrying a larger than normal container, it dropped it and fled, the door was soon bashed out and a huge quadraped crawled out.

"That is a razorback, we were not prepared for this. Tenno. Fall back, run!" Lotus ordered, we ran away, back to the maintenance corridor, Raptor RX's explosives had damaged the door, making it easier to pull open, we crawled through and contacted the pilot,

"Pilot, we need extraction at the same point we were deployed to the raptor facility, ASAP." I called down the radio

The shuttle came in, carrying the Rover still, we bullet jumped to the door to get in, taking our seats amongst our battered comrades,

"What the hell just happened!?" Rhino yelled, bleeding still

"They didn't know we were coming, did they?" I asked

"They couldn't have known!" Ivara called,

"They clearly must've known, they wouldn't have deployed raptors everywhere otherwise" Titania yelled

"STOP!" Frost yelled, freeze hitting the shuttle floor

"I don't know if they did or didn't what matters is that we all made it off the planet." Frost spoke more calmly,

"He has a point." I added

"Yeah, but me, Rhino, Ember and Banshee are all in a bad way, what if we didn't make it?" Valkyr added

"Don't think about what if, point is we all made it and our mission is complete, spy team got the vaults didn't they?" Frost said

"Yep." Ivara said, holding up a drive

"Excavation team got the cryotic yes?" Frost asked?

"Yep." The mummy said

"Sabotage team get the reactor?" frost asked

"Yeah, but." Valkyr started

"Then the mission was a success, so stop thinking we lost and focus on the victory, now, we're approaching the Relay, Mesa, go call Trin." Frost said

I nodded and got up, going to the radio to call trinity, pressing the button I held the microphone as we approached, staying near the speakers,

"Trinity here." I heard the chirpy reply

"This is the Europa team, approaching the relay need medical assistance for 5 tenno, 3 severe explosive and puncture trauma, 2 unconcious, 2 severe leg injuries, assistance is required on the dock." I spoke clearly and calmly

"Affirmative, I will need two uninjured tenno to assist with transport on the docks." Trinity replied

I placed the radio down, Saryn nodded to show she wanted to help, I nodded in agreement as the shuttle docked, Frost, Chroma, titania, Hydroid, Zephyr, the mummy, ivara and limbo exited the shuttle as Trinity and Oberon approached, we stepped back to let them in, a hovering stretcher was brought in one at a time, with the previous exiting before the next one entered, removing, Ember, Rhino, Valkyr and Equinox from the craft with me and Saryn helping Mirage to the Medbay, upon entering about 30 seconds after Trinity and oberon with the hover stretchers we found the tenno on them being removed from machines with their warframes now being sent for repairs,

"Trinity." I called

"Get mirage over to that cubicle at the end, I'll see to her soon." Trinity said as she worked to stabilise Valkyr's wounds while Oberon worked on Rhino, Trinity soon had Valkyr stabilised seeing as Medicine and Medical training were almost instinctive, she moved to Banshee and connected an IV line to her arm, then moved over to me,

"She can go back to her Dorm tonight, it's just stress and lack of food intake, for the better part of a week, it's not good for tenno biology, when she wakes up, I want you and Titania to remind her of this." Trinity explained, giving me the Hover Stretcher, I pushed it back to her dorm and knocked, a drained Titania opened the door, I brought the stretcher and IV in Titania helped me lift her onto the bed, she sighed

"Trinity said it was because she was stressed, and hadn't eaten properly for a week, she wants you to tell her to change it."

"Alright, thank you mesa." Titania replied, I nodded and left, I saw Ivara jogging over to me, without her helmet this time, long red hair a frazzled mess, covering one of er blue eyes, as I left Titania's room

"Hey Mesa, Clan Warlord wants to meet you." She spoke

"The warlord? As in the leader of the Clan?" I asked

"Yep, don't worry, she's cool, she'll be joining us next mission, in a few days whilst the rest of the squad recovers, I need something from a corpus ship to make an Anti-Razorback computer virus, the data however is on an infested Corpus ship's Data vaults, so we'll be going to get it when Ember recovers." Ivara said

"suppose, Ember melts infested, anyway, would you mind coming with when I meet the Warlord, I don't want to meet her alone." I asked

"Yeah, sure, she's in mission control, getting Technicians on the repairs with Vauban, Chief engineer and Armoury manager, you met him already, since you have gear." Ivara said as we walked

"Yeah, didn't talk much, seems alright." I replied

"Yeah, doesn't talk much in the armoury, you get to know him a lot more when he's working or in the bar." Ivara replied

We arrived at mission control, the place was crawling with Technicians, I saw Vauban working near the back window,

"Ugh, we need fuses, I cant keep using Teslas as replacements, we need proper ones, I need a good corpus ship to scavenge." A german voice rang out from Vauban

"Ah, you must be the recruit." A british female voice spoke, I saw a woman approaching me, particles of Gold antimatter circled her, a purple and gold Nsaru syandana flowed like a ribbon from her back, gold trims covered the warframe, especially the neck, and antimatter vents on her back glowed purple, a pale face, purple hair and bright blue eyes greeted me.

"Are you the Warlord?" I asked

"Indeed, Warlord Nova Prime, pleased to make your acquaintance" she said as we shook hands

"Mesa, nice to meet you as well." I replied

"Now, I'm going to get to the point here, I'm sorry about your introduction to some of your Clanmates, I assure you that most are not like Ash, and I apologise for that mission, I shouldn't have sent you there, particularly for your first mission, however it was a success and that's all that matters now, the others will recover quickly, Trinity works at her own pace, but that pace is fast, so I have no doubt in my mind they'll all be fighting fit in a few days, for now, take some time to rest, you've earned it, if you need me I'll be in my office with the Twins." Nova Prime explained

"The Twins?" I asked

"Nyx and Excalibur Prime, siblings and my second in commands, Come meet them." Nova said, gesturing to follow, I did, waving goodbye to Ivara who wanted to help Vauban,

"I'm going to say it now, Times have been hard since the Dojo was lost, with the Volume of tenno using this relay, repairs are difficult for Vauban, food stocks have fallen low too many times to count and the grineer have launched 4 separate sieges against us, I don't know how long we'll be able to keep our heads above water, these victories are great, yes, but we're still falling, to make matters worse, I need your help on a special assignment, talk to Vauban about it later, all you need to know is you'll need an archwing." Nova said as we approached a door, guilded like those you'd find in the Void, the door opened to reveal an orokin-esque office, 2 warframes sat at opposite sides working with a large desk at the back,

"Hey, guys, this is mesa, our recruit." Nova called to the twins

"No offense to them, but we're kind of busy tracking something here, maybe later, but not now, we need focus." The male frame spoke

"Sorry Mesa, maybe another time, go talk to Vauban about operation Overdrive. He'll fill you in, mission is soon so, get ready." Nova explained, I wlaked back to the mission control room where technicians were pouring out.

"Hey Vauban, Nova asked me to speak to you." I called to the large german man across the room,

"Oh, Greetings Mesa, what was it she wanted you to ask me about?" Vauban asked

"Operation Overdrive." I replied

"I see." Vauban said, accessing a console, locking the door and activating a hologram of a Famorian ship

"Operation Overdrive is a radical plan to hopefully stop an attack from a Balor Famorian class ship using a core stolen from a grineer shipyard, follow me." Vauban spoke slowly, turning 2 of the navigation booths red, we stepped into them and were warped to a different floor of the hangar, a famorian core hung from chains, with a frame around it, a cockpit type structure was formed at the top.

"We need a pilot, was considering Zephyr, but I feel that someone with beter reflexes would be more suited to the job, you'll be driving the core right at the ship, overloading it then detaching and fleeing the blast radius before the core ruptures, hopefully taking the Famorian with it, the frame will be equipped with 2 high power famorian disruption devices to obliterate the shield, if all goes well, the detonating core will cause a chain reaction, though we can guarantee, the main cannon will be annihilated during this attack, and hopefully the main frontal plate too, leaving the core cavity exposed, that's when we'd deploy a backup core I have stored, if you look on the back on the raised platform, there are 2 modified ramparts, that will be manned by 2 tenno operatives which will give you covering fire, you have 2 rampart guns on the front too just in case, we're leaving soon, Go get Zephyr and Titania, they're your gunners, 4 archwing operatives including myself will be acting as a fighter escort, me, chroma, Saryn and Limbo are your escorts. We leave in an hour, I want to be in transit in 30 minutes." Vauban spoke

"Titania is occupied, banshee is out of action and Titania is busy looking after her." I replied

"I see, we'll need a new gunner, Now, any suggestions?" Vauban asked

"Ivara maybe?" I suggested

"An excellent idea, go find her, she'll likely be working in the tech lab, first floor, next to Nova's office." Vauban replied, going to the edge of the hangar, donning an Elytron archwing and flying to assist in finishing the bomber rig I was going to pilot

I returned to the portals, seeing Chroma, Saryn, Limbo and Zephyr enter to don their archwings, I returned to the lift, ascending to the first floor, then going to the tech lab, it looked a mess, screens hung almost haphazardly from the walls, cables connecting them to a grineer-orokin-corpus hybrid computer that ivara was working on

"Ivara, we need your help for operation overdrive, I need a gunner" I called to ivara, who was working on the hybrid computer

"that's the famorian mission, right?" she replied

"Yeah, we need to go, now." I informed her

"What, it's now? We're leaving now? Right, let's go." Ivara turned to me, then back to the computer, pausing the task then moving to me, we made for the hangar, entering to find the platform ready, arms now gripping the core, a large generator hung on one of them to perform a controlled core overload when it was ready to deploy, Vauban used his archwing to fly down to us,

"ready?" he asked

We nodded, then used a gravity lift next to the core to board the platform, it was about 10 meters square and curcular, with the pilot cabin on a raised platform with an air shield to provide breathable oxygen, the rampart gunners had oxygen units to breathe

"Archwing operatives, ready up, core team, prepare to power transport platform." Vauban spoke over the radio, I looked behind me, Ivara and Zephyr attached the oxygen units, I strapped into the seat, 3 robotic arms rose from the floor, two had control sticks on them, one a control panel, the two starter buttons were on the sticks, one to alter pitch and the direction I was facing, one to control the thrust direction

"Core pilot, power up, activate frontal shielding, Archwing team, split up, 2 go ahead to distract the cannons, let's go!" Vauban ordered, I felt the core platform rise as I activated the engines, manipulating the controls to exit the hangar and prepare the shielding, I saw a point flare up on my hud, indicating the famorian, I powered slowly toward it, it was still out of both visual and firing range of the relay, it took around 20 minutes of flying to arrive there, the gigantic vessel floated ominously silent, a raging battle between chroma and saryn and the grineer space attackers raged around it but the famorian didn't fire

"this doesn't feel right, it's not firing" I spoke into the radio,

"the shielding would deflect it, it'd be a waste." Vauban replied

"Incoming!" Ivara called, opening fire at a pair of dargyn fighters divebombing us, attacking the ramparts, zephyr joined her, a silent cacophony of gunshots flared out behind me, but I was focussed on navigating the battle to deploy the payload

"Limbo, with me, give mesa cover to deploy the payload!" Vauban called over radio as I sped up,

A pair of ogma tried to block my path, I used the pilot guns to push them aside then Vauban and limbo finished them off, I looked at the edges of the front, two black pylons rose and charged a red energy, I saw on my hud a percentage, 'Famorian disruptor charge' increasing at about 5% a second

"Disruptor charging, 20 seconds until full!" I called over radio

Affirmative, ETA at famorian 30 seconds, once you deploy the disruptor we have 30 seconds to charge the core and deploy it then 10 seconds to reach minimum safe distance, it's doable, but only just, keep rear shielding up, just in case." Vauban ordered as the battle continued

The percentage quickly reached 100%, I charged at the famorian

"Detonating disruptor!" I called over radio

Pulling the trigger a red pulse erupted from the midpoint between the pylons, annihilating famorian shielding, I charged closer and prepared to deploy

"Damn! Rampart destroyed!" ivara called over the radio, the rampart shield was buckled, as were the guns by the impact of a crashing temporal dreg, ivara climbed off the gun, moved to the dreg and pulled the wrecked robot off then propelled herself to my air shield, entering and removing her oxygen pack, clinging to my chair, I arrived at the deployment site, pulled a lever to overload the core then pulled the triggers, turned tail and ran, as the core was released, activating rear shielding and disengaging front shields,

"Move! 10 seconds until detonation, minimum safe distance 1km!" Vauban yelled, I saw coloured trails as afterburners on archwings activated, I pressed the pedals down and activated the platform afterburners, the platform accelerating quickly, I saw the distance meter on the bottom of the HUD, the core detonated when I was at 950m, 50m from minimum distance, alarms blared for the rear shield, but the craft survived the detonation, I shut off the shield and turned to face the famorian, now blasted to hell, front cannons obliterated and a clear view of the core inside, damaged and leaking liquid residue into space

"That's not going anywhere" I spoke over radio, looking at the ship,

"Never hurts to be sure." Spoke Vauban as he, limbo, saryn and zephyr lined up next to my cabin and unloaded their weapons, a velocitus, pair of dual decurions, imperiator and fluctus at the damaged core, seeing detonations ripple across the surface before another fireball engulfed the crippled vessel

"Mission complete, let's go home." Vauban spoke, as we turned back to the relay

"Well., that was a thing." Ivara chuckled

"indeed, at least we won" I replied

After the long flight back to the relay I docked the craft at the bay we left from, where it rotated and a new core was attached

"What, I thought we dealt with the famorian!" I called over radio,

"Ready for the next one, there will be another, I'll call you if you're needed, go get some rest, you're going to need it." Vauban spoke

"Alright, happy to help." i spoke calmly as i walked back to my room

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this, if you have any ideas that you think could work in the story just let me know in a review or a private message or something of the sort, might end up in the next chapter, who knows? Thanks for reading and for all the reviews!**


End file.
